


How Asshole the Goat got her name.

by jazzrose343



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goats, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Goats and a Hoodie Don't Mix.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	How Asshole the Goat got her name.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a bigger Universe that I will one day finish.
> 
> Clint runs a city farm and animal shelter and Bucky was still the Winter Soldier and volunteers at the shelter whilst deciding what to do with his life.

"Asshole, give that back you punk."

A black and white goat skipped past Clint, munching it's way through the sleeve of a red hoodie.

"I warned you about leaving that on the fence."

Clint laughed as Bucky gave him the finger and made a grab for the hoodie before any more of it disappeared into Asshole's mouth.

"You could help."

"Nah, you've been here long enough now to know the rules."

"Plus the view is better over here."

He wasn't sure if Bucky had heard that bit, but leaning back against the fence he had a perfect view of Bucky's ass as he chased Asshole trying to salvage his hoodie.

He didn't understand how Bucky could move like that in jeans that tight, but Clint wasn't going to question it when it gave him such a good idea of what lay underneath.

After a few minutes Bucky managed to get the remains of his hoodie back from Asshole and looked at the remains of the tattered right sleeve.

"Stevie's gonna kill me."

Clint caught the mention of Bucky's roommate.

He had never met him but Bucky talked about him a lot.

He flung the hoodie at Clint who caught it easily.

There was no hiding the damage, the right sleeve was now missing.

"I borrowed it cause I need to do laundry and now I'm gonna hafta buy that punk another one."

Clint felt shitty for laughing now, wondering if Bucky would be worrying about the cost of replacing it.

" You can claim it back, if you need to."

" I'm sure we can cover the cost."

Bucky shook his head and groaned.

"It's not that, he'll tell Sam and I'll have to put up with Sam's shit about a goat getting the better of me."

"Thanks anyway."

Bucky took the hoodie back and tossed it into the trash can on the other side of the fence.

He turned back to Clint

"Why'd ya call her Asshole though ?"

" The information sign says her name is Deirdre."

"Well Kate pointed out that we might get some complaints, so her official name is Deirdre but she answers to Asshole."

Bucky picked up a water bottle and took a long swig, making Clint lose his train of thought watched the way Bucky swallowed

He finished and turned back to Clint who had forgotten were even talking about.

"But Asshole ?"

It took Clint a moment to catch up but he smiled as he remembered.

" When they were being hand reared, I had them in the house with me a lot and I called her Asshole because she was a biter."

"It stuck and she won't answer to anything else."

The goat in question trotted up to the and butted her head against Bucky's leg.

He bent to pat her.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Do me a favour, if Sam ever comes by, munch on his sneakers and we'll call it even."

Clint didn't know how much more if this he could handle.

It was one thing that Bucky was hot as hell but talking to Asshole like she was a buddy, in the same way Clint talked to them, he wasn't sure he could survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
